La melodia antes del ocaso
by Amaisupresh
Summary: Maka y su padre se han mudado por razones de trabajo de su padre. Ademas de que fue para olvidar algo acontecido anteriormente. Maka, al escuchar una melodia, comienza a buscarla con solo una razon en mente. Que la melodia nunca acabe. Y al encontrar de cierta manera extraña al joven que no niega pero tampoco acepta el haber tocado la melodia. Quedan de verse antes del ocaso.


_**Atsushi Ohkubo es el dueño de estos personajes tan asombrosos**_

_**Escribo sin fines de lucro y con intencion de entretenerlos**_

* * *

_**La melodia antes del ocaso**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 1  
**_

_**El chico desconocido**_

* * *

Un convertible rojo era conducido por entre las calles mas reconocidas de Death City, donde se encontraban las personas mas distinguidas de la ciudad.

El carro paro enfrente de una casa moderna, la cual tenia un cierto toque romano en la estructura, como si los arquitectos hubieran congeniado con los romanos para dejar una marca. Su color era blanquecino, de dos pisos, con garage al lado y un pequeño jardín al frente.

El conductor del convertible rojo sonrío detrás de la ventanilla, al escuchar la expresión de asombro que dio una pequeña en el asiento de atrás.

-¡Papi! ¡Papi! ¿Esa es nuestra casa?- Comentaba emocionada la nena, posando sus pequeñas manitas en la ventana, haciendo que aquella acción hiciera que se le hinchara mas su enorme sonrisa en el rostro al conductor, en verdad atesoraba demasiado a su hija.

-No- Hablo corto el papa

-Ouh...- Menciono desilusionada la niña volviéndose a acomodar en el asiento.

El conductor salio del lugar abriendo la puerta que daba a la pequeña. Desabrocho rápidamente su cinturón de seguridad y la alzo en sus brazos.

-¡No es cierto Makita! ¡Claro que esta es nuestra casita! ¿Te gusta?

-¡Siii!- Expreso alegre moviendo sus manitas de un lado a otro

-Me alegra hija...- Termino su frase con una sonrisa y un abrazo fraternal. Que momentos después termino por un timbre de su celular. Bajo a la pequeña y tomo su celular en mano contestando con un poco de fastidio, puesto que lo molestaron en un momento tan feliz para el, después de tantas cosas -¿Bueno?... ¿si?... ¡Pero si dijeron que me iban a dar tiempo para estar un rato con ella!... ¡¿Como que cambio de planes?!, ¡Por favor no me hagan esto...!

Bajo su vista encontrándose con aquella mirada que le recordaba a alguien que tanto amaba y aun no dejaba de amar -Espera un momento- Susurro al teléfono, para luego tapar el receptor de voz del celular y sonreír ampliamente para quitarle aquella mirada de preocupación a su hija -Tranquila, corre a ver la casa, ahorita te alcanzo- la niña negó.

-No, te espero papa

-Te e dicho que ahorita te alcanzo no te preocupes

-Pero...

-Nada de peros, ahora te alcanzo

-...- Resignada se dio media vuelta en dirección a la casa, hablando quedito y apagadamente -Yo quería ver... la casa, junto a papá...

Su padre al escuchar eso casi se le doblegaba el corazón, podría haber tomado de nueva cuenta el teléfono _-¡¿Sabes usted...?! ¡Prefiero estar con mi hija a estar en este oficio! ¡Renuncio!- _haber dicho eso e ir corriendo a abrazar a su niña. Pero... solamente se quedaba en eso; _podía... pero no lo hacia_. No por temor a lo que diria su jefe, ni por lo bajo de haber podido sonar al renunciar de tal manera repentina. Era mas que nada... por que el trabajo lo sustentaba tanto a su hija como a el. Y sin el trabajo.. no podría darle todo lo que necesitaba ella.

Apretó el teléfono y contesto lo mas cordial que pudo en la entonación -Disculpa... ya estoy aquí de nuevo, así que... ¿En que estábamos?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Escuchando a su padre hablar a lo lejos siguió caminando, sabia que su padre la quería, pero aveces parecía que no era así... sacudió su cabeza quitando ese pensamiento. Llegada a la puerta admiro el diseño sobresaliente del marco, eran flores hermosas a su vista, extendió su mano hacia el picaporte de la puerta, la giro lentamente y entro. No solamente el exterior de la casa era bello sino también el interior, parecía un mundo tan diferente, había pocos muebles, pero lo suficientes como para adornarlo elegantemente, al parecer primero se encontraba la sala. habían 4 puertas mas, una seguramente era del baño, otra era de la cocina la cual tenia una ventanilla, otra daba hacia un tipo de estudio tenia una ventana que daba hacia el jardín junto a un mueble grande en el cual se encontraban unos cuantos libros, y la ultima parecía una bodega pequeña y todas las puertas se encontraban esparcidas al rededor de la sala. Mientras mas exploraba, una dulce fragancia la embargo, quizás por la flores que adornaban el interior. Subio tranquilamente las únicas escaleras encontradas en el estudio, dando hacia el segundo piso y vislumbro un pasillo ancho que se extendió hasta cierto punto escondido de su vista, habían 2 puerta, cada una en un costado del pasillo. Entro en la puerta del costado de la izquierda, había una cama grande con una lampara a lado y un escritorio cerca de una ventana que daba vista hacia afuera, se asomo y noto a su padre seguir hablando por teléfono, volteo en contra de la ventana y camino hacia la siguiente puerta la cual tenia un colibrí plasmado, entro ilusionada encontradose con un cuarto lleno de libros, con un aroma tan dulce parecido al de su -Mamà...- respiro hondo notando una cama, a la cual sin pensarlo dos veces se hecho en ella, podría tardar siglos dentro de ese cuarto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tallándose un poco los ojos noto que se había quedado dormida, sonrió al notar que había sido cobijada, se levanto de la cama, encontrando una nota en la puerta

_Nuestras cosas ya han llegado, estoy ahorita arreglando la casa _

_junto a los trabajadores de la mudanza, no bajes.  
_

_Habra chuches escondidos para cuando acabemos  
_

_Papa_

_-_Bueno... supongo que ire a ver que es lo que hay al final del pasillo...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se escuchaba el traqueteo del ir de un lado a otro con diferentes cosas, en verdad estaban apurados aya abajo. Sus pasos resonaban como eco, pero por alguna razón tenían cierto ritmo... No, había algo... algo que estaba tocando y no era dentro de la casa. Al abrir la puerta encontrada al final del pasillo noto otras escaleras, subio tranquila notando que a cada paso mas el sonido se hacia mas evidente. Al llegar al final de las escaleras vio el sol escondiéndose lentamente, pronto ya seria de noche. La tonada aun se escuchaba en el aire, pero sería demasiado extraño que alguien tocara en la azotea de alguna casa. Y el frío estaba presentándose poco a poco dentro suyo, se abrazo a si misma, su vestido corto no le ayudaría para nada ante aquel viento frío, por si fuera poco, pareciera que la tonada se estaba terminando, necesitaba encontrar de donde salia tal melodía. Esta era producida por un piano, pero, no veía ninguno a la vista, ¿Seria que salia de algún celular o programa de computadora?, pero de donde salia tal melodía. Necesitaba... no, quería encontrar tal melodía que poco a poco se acababa, quería encontrarla y de nuevo hacerla repetir para que nunca acabara.

-¿Donde?... ¿Donde?... ¿Donde?- Susurruba al son de la melodía... mientras la buscaba con la mirada. Poco quedaba de la tonada, ya estaba por terminar... ya acababa... y...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un chico que tocaba piano desde el patio de su casa, estaba por acabar su tiempo de practica. Disfrutaba del tocar cuando no había nadie de su familia a los alrededores y mas al aire libre, sin que nadie lo presionara y sin aire falso como la apariencia que quería dar su familia. Le gustaba sentirse... libre. Pero escuchaba desde hace poco una vocecita, seguía tocando cada vez mas lento, intentando afinar su oído para saber que es lo que decía aquella vocecita que tanto le llamaba la atención. El tiempo corría... las ultimas notas pasaban y al termino de su melodía noto como aquella vocecita también dejaba de escucharse.

-¿De quien habrá sido esa voz?

Alzo la vista admirando lo que quedaba de la puesta de sol, respirando el aire tan puro de la tarde, cerro los ojos por unos instantes mientras se estiraba, pero al abrirlos. encontró a una chica asomandose hacia abajo en dirección a el.

Era una niña de coletas, cabello rubio cenizo, tez clara y de unos ojos verde jade realmente encantadores. Vestia un vestido corto, y aunque simple este era, realmente se veía linda ante los ojos del chico que la observaba sorprendido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando noto que la melodía se había acabado se sintió realmente abatida, realmente quería saber... de donde salia tal melodía. Camino hacia el final de la azotea recostándose para ver como era que el sol pronto se escondía y daba paso a la luna, por alguna razón le gustaba mas la luna que el sol, aunque bueno, tampoco le parecía mal el sol, solo es que... la luna le recordaba muchas cosas que no podría olvidar ni aun habiendo pasado miles de años. Sintió una presencia debajo suyo y al bajar la mirada encontró a la vista a un joven albino de pie a lado de un piano.

Un piano.

La melodía que había escuchado ella.

La cual tanto le había fascinado.

La había tocado el.

Le miro fijamente, encontrando unos maravillosos ojos cuales zafiro, color rojo.

-¿Tu tocaste aquella melodía?- Pregunto curiosa, para confirmar sus dudas.

El chico la miro a los ojos quedando hipnotizado, volteo hacia el piano ignorando lo anterior.

- No se... ¿Quieres saberlo?

-Si

-¿Estas segura?

-Si

-Ven mañana antes de la puesta del sol si quieres saberlo

Solto sin mas para darle una sonrisa de medio lado, para luego despedirse y entrar a su casa.

Minutos despues de rebobinar lo sucedido, fue cuando la pequeña se dio cuenta, que su azotea descaradamente daba vista hacia el patio de la casa de aquel chico desconocido que... seguramente pronto ya no seria tan desconocido.


End file.
